Voyages dans la pensine
by vaaliyah
Summary: Dumbledore a obligé Harry à reprendre ses cours d’occlumancie pour fermer son esprit au seigneur des ténèbres. Comment vont réagir les Dursleys quand ils vont voir débarquer le Professeur Rogue à Privet Drive ? [Slash]
1. La lettre de Dumbledore

Voyages dans la Pensine 

**Résumé** : Dumbledore a obligé Harry à reprendre ses cours d'occlumancie pour fermer son esprit au seigneur des ténèbres. Comment vont réagir les Dursleys quand ils vont voir débarquer le Professeur Rogue à Privet Drive ?

**!!!!! Warning** : Cette fic sera un Slash (relation homosexuelle) ... Vous voilà prévenus !

**Disclaimer : **Tous les droits appartiennent, bien entendu, à J.K. Rowling.

Chapitre 1 : La lettre de Dumbledore

Le cœur encore gonflé de mélancolie, Harry était rentré à Privet Drive. L'oncle Vernon avait été silencieux tout le trajet et la tante Pétunia avait essayé de dissimuler un air exaspéré qui déformait son visage d'une grimace constante.

Il était encore ému de la gentillesse et du dévouement de ses amis, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avaient défendu sa cause auprès de l'oncle Vernon en le menaçant. Un sourire naquit au bord de ses lèvres quand il se rappela la tête des Dursleys au moment où Maugrey Fol'œil leur avait adressé la parole. Mais le sourire disparu aussitôt pour laisser la place à des larmes. Harry ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Il était vraiment en colère de devoir rester ici, impuissant face au retour de Voldemort. Il haïssait encore plus cet endroit en pensant à Ron et Hermione qui allait rester uni tout l'été au côté de gens aussi remarquable que Lupin, Tonks ou Fol'œil. Ils allaient être tous réunis alors que lui serait seul à moisir dans cette petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Ils allaient être au courant des moindres nouveautés concernant le seigneur des Ténèbres dans les minutes qui suivront les évènements. Alors que ça le concernait LUI, bien plus que les autres. Il s'en voulait de penser ainsi pourtant c'était belle et bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry tournait déjà en rond dans sa chambre. Ces trois jours parurent une éternité à ses yeux. Les Dursleys avaient pris en compte les menaces reçues sur le quai car ils étaient d'une gentillesse exemplaire envers lui. Mais leur fausseté horripilait Harry plus qu'autre chose. Il avait l'impression de les avoir en permanence sur le dos. La tante Pétunia lui préparait des gâteaux, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Dudley, pourtant l'intention n'était pas si bonne que ça car ces pâtisseries étaient infectes. Il pouvait néanmoins savourer quelque chose. Il disposait d'une liberté sans concessions. Il avait le droit d'envoyer du courrier et d'en recevoir. Et pouvait faire ses devoirs magiques s'il le désirait. Pour ces raisons, la vie s'était assurément améliorée à Privet Drive.

Hedwige, sa chouette, entra précipitamment dans la chambre et laissa tombé une enveloppe cachetée de l'emblème de Poudlard sur les genoux de Harry. Celui-ci devina aussitôt qu'elle provenait de Dumbledore. Il descella le sceau et déplia le parchemin avant de commencer sa lecture.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu te sens en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante pourtant on n'est jamais trop prudent ! C'est pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix et moi-même avons pris la décision de te protéger davantage. En effet, il est impératif que tu continues les cours d'occlumancie et cela dès demain ! Je sais à quel point, toi et le Professeur Rogue, vous êtes en désaccord. Pourtant tu sais maintenant quelles sont les ruses de Tom Jedusor (ou plutôt Lord Voldemort) et quelles sont les conséquences dangereuses qu'elles peuvent avoir sur ta vie et celle de tes proches. Je suis désolé de faire ressurgir le souvenir de ton parrain mais il faut à tout prix empêcher Lord Voldemort de te manipuler à nouveau. Bien entendu, je me charge personnellement de prévenir M. et Mrs Dursley de l'arrivée imminente du Professeur Rogue chez vous._

_Respectueusement._

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Harry releva la tête interloqué par la lettre. La pensée de son parrain traversant l'arcade lui resserra la gorge. Il lutta pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Bien qu'il détestait le Professeur Rogue, il trouvait finalement que cela n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de reprendre ses cours d'occlumancie. Et après tout, la vue de Rogue serait sans doute bien plus agréable que les Dursleys.

Tout à coup, il entendit un hurlement qui le fit sursauter. C'était la tante Pétunia qui apparemment avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore. Les Dursleys montèrent bruyamment les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? hurla l'oncle Vernon tout en pointant son doigt sur la lettre. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire de la magie sous notre toit !

Mais...

On s'efforce d'être gentil et voilà comment on nous remercie !

Oncle Vernon, je n'y suis pour rien. Je viens, moi aussi, de l'apprendre.

Tu as monté le monde magique contre nous, mon garçon. Tu vas me le payer et très cher !

Mais qu'est-ce que les voisins vont penser de nous ? S'inquiéta la tante Pétunia.

Oncle Vernon ? Est-ce que ... Est-ce que je peux lire la lettre, s'il-te-plaît ?

L'oncle Vernon lui lança presque le parchemin à la figure. Harry le saisit et se mit à lire.

_« Cher Monsieur Dursley,_

_Une guerre menace le monde des sorciers. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir accepter la présence d'un professeur de Poudlard sous votre toit pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry et bien entendu la votre. Il viendra, en toute discrétion, donner des cours particulier à Harry afin qu'il soit mieux préparé aux éventuels risques que cette guerre aura sur lui._

_Cordialement_

_Albus Dumbledore »_

Harry déposa la lettre sur son lit et rassura les Dursleys.

Si le Professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il viendra en toute discrétion, je vous assure qu'il n'y aura pas de tapages ... Peut-être même que personne ne remarquera rien !

Les Dursleys sortirent de la chambre sans même répondre aux propos d'Harry. Celui-ci se coucha étrangement impatient de revoir son professeur de potions. Il ferma les yeux et sombra à nouveau dans un cauchemar concernant son escapade au département des mystères. La nuit était sombre mais étoilée. Le survivant se retourna un grand nombre de fois cherchant un sommeil profond.

X X X X X X X

Voilà, croulant sous les idées, j'ai décidé d'écrire une 2ème fic. Mais pas aux dépends de « Malgré moi », rassurez-vous.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez )


	2. Le professeur Rogue à Privet Drive

Réponse aux reviews : 

Aurelia : Voilà la suite ... J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Rogue est un peu plus gentil que d'habitude mais comme tu dis, pas trop !

astronema et ses nombreuse conscience : Non, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se sent très bien notre petit Ryry et il ne se sent pas mieux ds ce chapitre ! lol Il faut dire que choisir entre la compagnie de Rogue ou des Dursleys, je pense qu'il préfère qd même Rogue !

Sibellius : Je suis contente que ça te plaise vu que tu es une fan du genre ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer l'histoire à Poudlard ou non ... mais je pense que oui.

Melantha-Mond : J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire. Bonne lecture.

BeNaNe : Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments. A bientôt j'espère...

jwulee : Non, t'inquiète, je ne lâcherai pas ! Je suis peut-être lente mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant !

Phobia Floral : Merci. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Bizzzzz

Elehyn : Wouaw ! J'ai halluciné qd j'ai vu que tu m'avais écrit une review ! Tu es mon auteur de fic préférée !!!! Le fait que tu apprécies ma fic m'a vraiment reboosté pour la suite. A bientôt j'espère ... bizzzzz

Snape Black Rose : Voilà la suite ... Bonne lecture !

onarluca : J'espère que la suite te plaira et que j'écrirai un peu plus vite le 3ème chapitre !

MiMi : Je ne compte pas donner des jours ou des dates pour updater, je préfère écrire qd l'inspiration est là et ne pas me précipiter pour finalement tout bâcler ! Bisous à toi.

Zakath Nath : C sûr qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance! Lol

Samara : Je crois que tu attendais plutôt la suite de « Malgré moi » mais j'espère que tu deviendras accro à cette fic ! J'attends la suite de la tienne ! bisous

marijuane : La suite te plait ? Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ... A bientôt

Chapitre 2 : Le professeur Rogue à Privet Drive 

Harry avait passé une nuit agitée. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il crut qu'il était encore tôt tellement la fatigue voulait clore ses paupières. Mais quand il se retourna pour lire l'heure sur son réveil, celui-ci indiquait déjà dix heures trente. Cette heure tardive fût confirmée par la tante Pétunia qui tambourina sur la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Harry ! Harry ! Cria-t-elle en murmurant. Ton professeur est déjà arrivé. Il t'attend dans le salon.

Oui, oui, J'arrive !

Dépêche-toi ! Il fait très peur. Ne nous oblige pas à rester seuls avec lui !

Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de se laver. « Merde, merde, merde. Ils auraient pu prévenir qu'il venait le matin » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il était en train de s'habiller en vitesse. Il manqua de se fracasser la figure en voulant mettre son jeans mais se rattrapa à son lit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il descendit les escaliers qu'il faillit dégringoler.

Il aperçut alors le professeur Rogue buvant le thé avec les Dursleys. Cette image parue étrange à Harry. Rogue avait un air gracieux et distingué. Il s'approcha sans bruit et remarqua que son professeur était habillé comme un moldu ! Le survivant fut bizarrement secoué par cette vision et se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment sexy dans cette tenue. En effet, le maître de potions était vêtu d'un jeans noir moulant et d'un t-shirt blanc tout aussi moulant. Harry eu du mal à déglutir.

Rogue leva les yeux et vu son élève. Il lui adressa un large sourire.

Bonjour Harry. Content de te revoir. Articula-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Bonjour professeur !

Viens donc t'asseoir un instant ...

Le ton emmiellé du professeur de potions mis Harry mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le visage de Rogue souriant. Il était même plutôt méconnaissable. Ses cheveux généralement gras étaient lisses, brillants voir même satinés ! Ça donnait presque l'envie, à Harry, de les toucher. Le Gryffondor s'assit alors dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Rogue, de sorte qu'il puisse continuer sa contemplation de l'invité. Celui-ci lui sourit à nouveau avant de tremper ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé. Harry était fasciné par la vénusté de son professeur.

Le silence commençait à peser mais ne semblait pas perturber le maître qui restait impassible. Il avala une dernière gorgée de thé et se leva brusquement. Harry l'imita et le suivit.

Allons dans ta chambre, Harry. Tu veux bien ?

Oui, monsieur, je vous y conduis tout de suite.

L'élève dépassa son professeur et le mena dans sa chambre à coucher. Le pas de Rogue était lent et cadencé ce qui faisait monter le stress de Harry. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa chambre suivi de près par son professeur. Le survivant était inexplicablement pris de panique. Mais cette peur ne dura guère, faisant place à une forte honte. En effet, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas refait son lit et encore pire, il avait laissé traîné son caleçon à terre ! Et Rogue l'avait visiblement constaté ! Il avait les yeux rivés dessus !

Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas plus d'aptitudes en rangement que vous en avez en potions, Potter !

Je ... Je ne savais pas que vous veniez si tôt ! Minauda Harry.

Bon, assez perdu de temps ... commençons !

Harry profita que Rogue était occupé à mettre certaines de ses pensées dans la pensine pour ramasser le caleçon et le dissimuler sous son oreiller. Il fit ensuite face à son professeur qui avait un regard attendrissant ! Mais celui-ci retrouva toute sa sévérité quand il vit que Harry s'était retourné vers lui. Le professeur s'humecta les lèvres avant de pointer sa baguette sur Harry et prononcer la formule magique.

« Legilimens »

Harry n'était pas du tout concentré. Il ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'il devait faire. Toutes ses notions d'occlumancie s'étaient évanouies. Il était pendu aux lèvres de son professeur, subjugué par celles-ci ! Elles étaient rouges et charnues. Harry avait chaud. Une sensation étrange parcourait son corps. Il fut surpris par une envie irrésistible et ineffable de sauter sur le maître Serpentard et de l'embrasser avec fougue ! Rogue parcourait ses pensées et ses souvenirs et il n'avait aucun contrôle la dessus. Une forte douleur surgit au niveau de ses tempes et il perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, Severus était penché sur lui, la main derrière sa nuque, ses longs cheveux noir corbeau balayant les joues de Harry. Rogue passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire. Son regard était brillant et plein de désir. Le survivant eu une légère érection quand il sentit la main du professeur bougée derrière sa nuque. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser mais jamais il n'aurait osé.

Tu n'étais pas prêt, Potter ! C'est assez pour aujourd'hui ... Je reviendrais demain.

Il déposa un manuel d'occlumancie sur le bureau d'Harry et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna vers son élève.

Il faudrait te remettre à niveau pour demain ... lis ce manuel de la page 54 à 56 ... Tu as grand besoin d'un peu de théorie.

Le professeur Rogue disparut derrière la porte laissant Harry sans voix.

X X X X X X X

À suivre...

Désolé pour le retard !

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires...

Bisous

Vaaliyah


	3. La Pensine

Note de l'auteur : Comme « Lunenoire » a bien fait de me le faire remarquer, j'avais par erreur utilisé le tutoiement entre Rogue et Harry au chapitre précédent. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Rogue vouvoie bien Harry ! Je n'ai cependant pas encore corrigé au chapitre 2, pour ce faire, il faut que je me familiarise davantage avec la mise en page, .. sur fanfiction !!

_Réponses aux reviews_ :

Onarluca : Merci. Oui, je sais, je fais des chapitres un peu court mais bon ... Je pense que celui-ci est un peu long ! lol

aurelia : Je sens que tu vas devenir une fidèle lectrice à cette fic ... Je me trompe ??

Elehyn : Merci bcp pour ta remarque constructive. J'essaye d'en tenir compte et de donner d'ampleur à ce que j'écris mais c'est pas tjs facile de corriger un défaut ! Pour les questions que tu te poses, tu auras les réponses au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Bizzzzzz

benane : Roh lala ! Que de compliments!! Merci merci ! En effet, j'aime bien les longues reviews alors si tu veux tu peux continuer ! lol Je viendrai lire tes fics mais en ce moment, j'ai pas trop le tps mais j'oublie pas ! Kissssou

dragounette : Merci !!

nardy : Merci bcp ! J'espère que qd tu liras ce chapitre, tu ne vas pas me trouver trop sadique pour avoir coupé à un endroit stratégique ! Niarf niarf niarf !

marijuane : Et oui, ça étonne bcp de monde le fait que Rogue soit gentil ! Vous verrez pq !

Sibellius : Merci bcp ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Bisous

Oxaline : J'adore qd on me dit que c bien écrit alors merci à toi et bonne lecture pour la suite !

edge : Merci ! T'inquiète, je ne laisserai pas tomber ! Merci de comprendre ma lenteur ! lol

Samara : C tjs un plaisir d'avoir ton avis ma chère ! J'espère que tu seras contente de moi après ce chapitre ! J'ai mis du tps, j'espère que ça en vaut la peine ! Bisous

Lunenoire : Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer pour le tutoiement !

galouz : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Merci pour ta review.

Vif d'or : Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses ! Tu me fait rougir quand tu parles de « talent » !! Bisous à toi !

Hanna2mars : Bonne lecture pour la suite ! kiss

Chapitre 3 : La Pensine 

Harry descendit pour déjeuner. L'ambiance de la cuisine était feutrée. La tante Pétunia finissait de mettre la table aidée par son fils, tandis que l'oncle Vernon lisait attentivement son journal dans un coin de la pièce. Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, Harry n'était plus obligé de remplir certaines tâches ménagères qu'il avait l'habitude de faire auparavant. Même si les Dursleys s'efforçaient d'être plus gentils, leur indifférence envers lui ne s'était pas estompée. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, personne ne se retourna sur lui. Jamais il n'avait droit à un sourire. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi ! Pendant le repas, personne ne parla de la venue du professeur. Aucun des Dursleys ne lui posa des questions à ce sujet. Le silence continuait à régner au cours du déjeuner à croire que le professeur Rogue leur avait, d'un sort, cloué le bec !

Après cette matinée mouvementée et ce déjeuner assommant, Harry décida de monter dans sa chambre afin de se reposer un peu. Il ôta son t-shirt et s'introduisit sous sa couette. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Mais des pensées qui semblaient malsaines émergèrent. Il ne pouvait s'endormir. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au professeur Rogue. Mille et une questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi Rogue lui avait-il paru si aimable ? Mais surtout pourquoi avait-il ressenti un léger désir envers son professeur tant détesté ? La pensée d'un Rogue sensuel lui paraissait à présent nauséeux. Alors pourquoi avait-il, ce matin, éprouvé un tel désir au point d'en avoir une frêle érection ? Il frémit à cette idée et tomba finalement endormi.

X X X X

Pendant ce temps-là, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, 12 Square Grimmaud, dans une petite chambre qui lui était réservé, Severus Rogue faisait les cents pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été aimable avec un de ses élèves. Et cet élève avait été Potter ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sourit d'un sourire qui n'était pas narquois et ce sourire avait été adressé à Potter ! Il avait essayé de le mépriser comme à l'accoutumée mais en vain ! Il détestait Potter. Il voulait se le persuader. Mais ce matin, une flamme avait été ravivée. Une flamme qu'il avait connue, il y a longtemps de ça. Ce regard vert, ces cheveux en bataille ne pouvaient plus le laisser indifférent. De vieux souvenirs s'agitaient dans son crâne. Ça le rendait fou. Il avait agit, ce matin, comme un idiot. Quand Potter s'était évanoui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'approcher et de le toucher, de toucher ses cheveux dépeignés. Il avait eu une envie impromptue de l'embrasser. Il s'était encore rapprocher mais finalement il s'était abstenu. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il avait été faible ! Au lieu de perdre la face devant cet élève dont il ne supportait pas l'arrogance, il avait abrégé le cours et, par la même occasion, ses souffrances...

X X X X X

A quelques kilomètres de là, Harry émergeait de sa sieste. Le sommeil n'avait pas réussi à effacer ses pensées frelatées. Il se retourna dans son lit et ferma de nouveau les yeux comme s'il voulait aveugler son esprit. Il en avait ras-le-bol de voir le visage cireux et glacé de son maître de potions où qu'il regarde et quoi qu'il fasse. Ce visage ne lui inspirait pas la peur comme il l'aurait fait pour Neville Londubat mais ce qui le terrifiait était que ses pensées devenaient pernicieusement érotiques. Ça en devenait incontrôlable. Il devait se ressaisir. Il se releva un peu pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Il vit alors le manuel d'occlumancie sur son bureau. Il s'incita à le lire. Il fallait agir et non réagir !!

Il n'allait pas se contenter des pages recommandées par son professeur mais il allait lire tout le manuel ou du moins ce qui était dans la mesure du possible car ce livre comportait quand même 5863 pages !!! Autant de pages qui paraissaient ne rien dire ! Mais comment faire pour fermer son esprit ? Ce manuel n'expliquait rien. Harry devait savoir. Ça en devenait vital ! Il devait fermer son esprit à Voldemort mais ce qui lui paru le plus crucial était de le fermer à Rogue. Il était primordial de pouvoir clore son esprit dès demain. Rogue ne devait pas connaître les pensées qui obsédaient Harry depuis quelques heures. Il n'avait pas de pensine qui lui permettrait de trier un peu ce qui pouvait être vu ou non par son professeur. A cette pensée, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi Rogue avait besoin de la pensine ? Avait-il des lacunes en occlumancie qui le ferait douter ? Cette matière lui semblait bien mystérieuse. Le manuel ne faisait que décrire en long et en large la discipline sans jamais expliquer comment faire. On pouvait bien lire les 5863 pages, on ne faisait que tourner autour du pot ! Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi l'occlumancie n'était-elle pas enseignée à Poudlard ??

X X X X X X

Le lendemain matin au 12, Square Grimmaud, Severus Rogue sortait péniblement de son lit. Il avait fait des rêves épouvantables toute la nuit. Il se sentait lasse. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'affronter Harry aujourd'hui mais en même temps, il désirait le voir. Juste le voir. Depuis hier, les mêmes pensées occupaient son esprit. De vieux souvenirs qui se mêlaient au visage d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ces souvenirs surgissaient maintenant ?

Inconsciemment, le maître de potions pris soin de son image. Il enfila une tenue noire, classique et élégante. Le noir lui allait à ravir. Avait-il le souci de plaire à Harry ? Il se sentait peu sûr de lui et cela l'inconfortait car ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années, plus exactement depuis son adolescence.

X X X X X

Harry avait astiqué sa chambre. Il s'était levé à 7h du matin. Il était douché, habillé et fin prêt à accueillir son professeur. Il attendait nerveusement dans le salon des Dursleys comme un gamin qui attend ses amis à sa fête d'anniversaire. A 10 h tapante, on frappa deux coups secs à la porte d'entrée. Harry s'y précipita et ouvrit à son convive.

- Et bien Potter, vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser sur le seuil ! Ecartez-vous et faites-moi entrer !

Harry préféra ne pas répondre et laissa entrer Rogue. Celui-ci ne pris même pas la peine de saluer les Dursleys et monta directement l'escalier sans même y avoir été invité. Harry le suivit à pas pressés. Ils se retrouvèrent, comme la veille, face à face dans la chambre d'Harry.

Tout deux étaient nerveux mais l'aîné ne laissait rien paraître, son visage était placide même si au fond, il se sentait complètement déstabilisé comme jamais il ne l'avait été ! Toujours ces mêmes vétustes souvenirs en tête. Il devait rester concentré et s'en débarrasser. Il avait le pouvoir de s'en défaire puisqu'il disposait de la pensine. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur sa tempe et se soulagea de souvenirs lourds à son cœur.

Harry se sentait trembler mais essaya néanmoins de rester zen. Il se croyait en plein cauchemar. La seule pensée que Rogue allait visiter son esprit et découvrir qu'il faisait des rêves luxurieux à son égard, le terrifiait complètement. Il avait passé des heures sur son manuel d'occlumancie et il n'avait pas su trouver comment faire pour fermer son esprit. Il avait le sentiment que cette discipline était une imposture. Il regardait Rogue se dérober face au danger de l'esprit franc en dissimulant ses pensées embarrassantes dans la pensine. Il sentit la colère monter en lui face à cette calomnie mais en même temps, il se sentait envahir de dignité et d'honneur sous la faiblesse de Rogue qui commençait à le réjouir.

Alors Potter, avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandez hier ? A savoir, lire le manuel

que je vous ai prêté.

Ouais, j'ai même lu plus de pages que vous ne m'aviez demandé et ça n'explique rien du tout! Répondit-il en haussant la voix

Veuillez me parler sur un autre ton ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est chez vous et pas à l'école que vous devez être éffronté et irrespectueux.

Pardonnez-moi mais ...

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

Sans ses encombrants souvenirs dans le crâne, Severus se sentait renaître ou plutôt revivre. Plus aucun malaise. Plus aucune infirmité. Il pouvait être sadique et sévère quand bon lui semblait.

Ils commencèrent. Severus, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, pointa sa baguette sur Harry et prononça le mot magique. Offusqué par tant de choses, Harry fulminait de l'intérieur mais était néanmoins très concentré. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son professeur découvre la vérité simplement par manque d'application. Il fit le vide, essayant de ne penser à rien. Il répéta dans sa tête « occlumancie, occlumancie, occlumancie, ...). Seul ce mot inondait son cerveau. Rogue tentait de pénétrer l'esprit du jeune garçon mais n'y arriva pas ! Le professeur de potions n'en revenait pas ! Il avait réussi ! Potter avait réussi !

Vous voilà expert, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi maintenant ! Je m'en vais. On se revoit à la rentrée.

Mais non, attendez ... Je ne comprends pas ...

Trop tard, il avait disparu. Tout avait été si vite. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Certes, il savait ce qu'il avait fait mais comment l'appliquer face à Voldemort et surtout pendant son sommeil ?? Tout était confus. Pourquoi s'était-il vexé à ce point ?

Troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, Harry s'écroula sur son lit et tenta de réfléchir. Quand soudain, il remarqua la pensine. Rogue avait oublié la pensine !! Avec ses pensées à l'intérieur ! Ha ha aaaah ! Il s'en délecta d'avance !!

A suivre ...

X X X X X

_Je suis enchantée par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçue et j'espère que ça va s'amplifier au fil de l'histoire. Merci à tous. Je vous adore mes chers lecteurs et reviewers ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous faire attendre..._

_Vaaliyah_


End file.
